diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca "Becci"/Geschichte
((Alles hier wird ohne, dass Becci es IC erählt als Meta angesehen -- Bilder werden bei Zeiten erneuert)) Beccis Beginn Becci wurde in Westfall geboren, unter den Flüchtlingen, ein Kind unter vielen, welche nicht erwünscht waren. Doch ihre Eltern brachten es nicht übers Herz das kleine Mädchen einfach zu töten oder zurückzulassen, wie viele andere es taten. Deshalb brachten sie das Mädchen nach Sturmwind und legten es vor der Tür eines Waisenhauses ab. Zumindest ist dies, was sie zu glauben scheint. Miss Branbusch war die Besitzerin des kleinen Häuschens, welches eher ein kleineres Waisenhaus mit nur 6 Kindern war, Becci weiß auch nicht genau, ob es denn überhaupt ein Waisenhaus war, oder eine Frau, welche Fremde Kinder großzug. Miss Branbusch war streng gläubig und erzählte den Kindern Geschichten von den Priestern und Paladinen, aber auch den Hexen und Dämonen, die sie jagten und verbrannten. Als Becci dann mit sechs Jahren begann immer schlechter zu sehen, meinte Miss Branbusch sie wäre von solchen Dämonen besessen und vom Licht gestraft. Becci lebte täglich mit der Angst dass Miss Branbusch eines Tages die Jäger holen würde, dass sie Becci verbrennen, weshalb sie, als sie im Alter von zehn Jahren schließlich ganz erblindete, weglief, auf die Straßen Sturmwinds. center|315px|Logo Sturmwinds Straßen Das Leben war nicht leicht für das blinde Mädchen, es musste lernen damit klar zu kommen, nur zu hören und sich schnell an die neuen Bedingungen der Straße anpassen. Eine schwere Zeit für Becci, denn sie war ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Einige Jahre hatte sie nun schon auf der Straße verbracht, ab und an, wenn es ganz kalt war durfte sie bei Reese im Keller auf einer Strohmatte schlafen, als sie eines Tages in der Taverne auf einen Mann traf, der sich mit einer Dame zankte. Tollpatschig wie Becci immer noch war, schlug sie sich das Bein an einem Stuhl an und machte auf sich aufmerksam. Der Herr und die Dame setzten sich zu ihr und begannen sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie bekam eine warme Speise und etwas zu Trinken spendiert und schließlich kam es, dass John, so hieß der Mann, sie sogar mit auf den Jahrmarkt nahm. full|center|315 px Der Buchhändler John Moore Einige Male noch liefen sich die beiden dann über den Weg, immer wieder bekam Becci etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken und schließlich bot John ihr an, dass eine Freundin von ihm, welche Ärztin war, sich Becci´s Augen ansehen könnte. Becci tapste also hinter John her und ließ ihre Augen untersuchen, John bat ihr auch eine Stelle zum Arbeiten an. Die Ausbildung Becci hatte die ersten Tage ihres Trainings und ihrer Ausbildung hinter sich und John hatte sie bei sich und seiner Verlobten aufgenommen. Nun war sie eine richtige Moore und sie fühlte sich wohl bei den beiden, welche Becci auch sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen haben. Dass sie einmal so viel Glück haben wird, hatte sie sich nichtmal zu träumen gewagt. Sie hatte ein zu Hause, viele neue Freunde und eine Familie, die sie liebte. Becci hatte die Operation überstanden und konnte fortan wieder leichte Schatten erkennen auch ist ihre ursprüngliche Augenfarbe, das tiefe Mittelblau wieder zum Vorschein gekommen. center|315px|Logo So vergingen die Tage, Wochen und Monate und Becci hatte sich gut in das neue Leben hier eingelebt. In einer Familie. Doch dieses Glück sollte nicht lange anhalten. Die ersten Probleme traten auf, als John Sarahia Sonnenfels, Becci´s Adoptivmutter, verließ und sich auf eine neue Beziehung einließ. Doch all die Differenzen waren keine, welche nicht geregelt werden könnten. Nach einigen Gesprächen regelte sich der Alltag wieder und verlief ruhig. center|315px|Logo Becci wurde bei der "Dunklen Laterne" als Kellnerin angestellt und machte sich dort auch recht gut. Mit ihrem Chef "Fuchs" verstand sie sich auch recht gut und so manches Mal hatte er ihr den Arsch gerettet. Von Leben und Tod - Höhen und Tiefen Und wie das Leben so Höhen und Tiefen spielt, so kam der Tag an jenem Becci´s Welt erschüttert wurde. Auf der Straße traf sie Marek, einen guten Freund, welcher ihr dann eine äußerst schlechte Nachricht überbrachte - Kamina, Becci´s bester Freund, war tot, ermordet. Erst Unglauben und dann die erschütternde Erkenntnis dass es der Wahrheit entsprach plagten Becci und zu allem Überfluss eskalierte ein Streit mit John ins Unermässliche. Sie beschloss von John wieder wegzugehen, nachdem jener sie ohnehin als Familienschande hingestellt hatte und schloss sich ihren Freunden, den Rabenfedern an. Und immer nach dem Tiefgang kommt ein Hoch. Becci lernt Chriz kennen, einen begnadeten Schützen, welcher ihr erst deutlich suspekt ist, sie ihn dann aber nach schon weniger gemeinsamer Zeit lieben lernt. Seine sarkastische und doch aber auch, wenn er denn so will, liebevolle und fürsorgliche Art ihr gegenüber ergreifen Becci voll und ganz und so kommt es, dass sie sich Hals über Kopf in den jungen Mann verliebt. center|376px Ein Angriff, welcher die Gemeinschaft erschütterte barg Verluste mit sich.. Viele Verletzte, einige Tote. Der Trupp gezwungen die Flucht zu ergreifen. Mit den Verletzten am Karren machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Beutebucht. Sie verbrachten dort einige Zeit, bis die Verletzten sich wieder soweit erholt hatten, dass sie transportfähig waren für eine längere Strecke. Doch auch Beutebucht brachte viele Veränderungen mit sich, welche es schwer machten, die Fassung zu wahren. Aber neben den schweren Veränderungen gab es auch gute.. Neue Mitglieder für den Trupp und ein starker Zusammenhalt entstanden in den Tagen der Angst davor, entdeckt zu werden. Thelsamar Als alle wieder reisefähig waren, ging die Reise nach Thelsamar weiter. Ein ruhiges Städtchen, in welchem sich alle erholen konnten. Kaum Aufregung und viel Ruhe trugen dazu bei, dass es dem Trupp möglich war, glückliche Stunden zu verbringen. Die Hochzeit von Nayriel Carter und Claire Durenald wurde dabei als Höhepunkt gefeiert. Die Ruhe wurde einzig durch etwas erschüttert, aber nicht unbedingt im negativen Sinne. Rebeccas Bruder, von welchem sie bislang nichtmal wusste, tauchte eines Tages auf und erzählte Becci ihre Geschichte. Ihren Nachnamen. An einem sonnigen Abend war Chriz völlig aus dem Häuschen. Er hatte einen Berghaufen entdeckt, von welchem ein recht komischer und eigenartiger Geruch herrühren sollte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären woher er kam und bat Becci um Hilfe. Als jene nichts roch, beschloss sie mal darin zu graben. Und als Becci darin herumgrub, fand sie doch tatächlich eine kleine Schachtel mit schönen Ringen. Becci war überglücklich. thumb|center|230px Rückkehr Wenige Tage danach beschloss der Trupp wieder in Richtung Sturmwind aufzubrechen, sie fanden eine unbesetzte Burg nahe Sturmwinds, welche sie etwas auf Fordermann brachten. Lyannah, eine gute Freundin von Chriz und Becci, gebar ihr erstes Kind und als Chriz das Kleine sah, wollte er "auch so etwas - jetzt". Nunja.. und da Becci dem Mann ihres Herzens keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte, so kam es dass sie Kinder von ihm erwartete.. Ja.. Kinder... Eine Untersuchung nach den ersten Monaten ergab, dass da zwei kleine Herzchen in Beccis Bauch zu schlagen begonnen hatten. Einen Schnitt in dieser sonst rechtglücklichen Zeit bildete ein Worgenangriff auf die Garnison. Es war ein erbitterter Kampf und Becci wurde verletzt. Sie hatte wahnsinnig große Angst ihre Kinder dadurch zu verlieren. Jedoch schienen die beiden ebenso kleine Kämpfer zu sein und nach einigen Monaten des Bangens war sicher, sie würden überleben. Einige Wochen später feierten Chriz und Becci dann endlich Hochzeit.. Ja.. bereits mit einem kleinen Baby - Bauch. Es war eine traumhafte Trauung, ein lebendiges und lustiges Fest mit einem wunderschönen Abschluss. thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px Die beiden Jungs Nach einigen langen und auch für Becci langweiligen Monaten in denen sie nichts machen durfte außer zuckerlosen Tee trinken und lesen (Dinge, die sie hasst) war es endlich soweit. Die beiden kleinen Kinder Kilian und Fynn hatten das Licht der Welt erblickt und Becci und Chriz wurden unglaublich stolze Eltern, welche endlich die beiden kleinen Jungs in die Arme nehmen konnten. Das Gesichtchen ganz nach dem in Tanaris aufgewachsenen Papa. Nur die tiefblauen Augen und deren Form von der Mama. Das rabenschwarze Haar liegt glatt an ihren kleinen Köpfchen. Killian ist ein klein wenig ründlicher als Fynn, aber sonst gleichen sie wohl wie ein Ei dem anderen. thumb|center|500px ((Kilian schreibt man eigentlich mit einem l - hust)) Rückkehr nach Sturmwind Inzwischen sind einige Jahre vergangen. Die kleine Familie reiste viel durch die Länder und machten hier und da halt. Die Kinder wuchsen unter liebevollen Bedingungen auf und eines Tages, war es daran in der Heimat ihres Vaters halt zu machen. Becci und die Kinder begleiteten ihn natürlich nach Tanaris und suchten sich eine Bleibe. Chriz jedoch schien nicht mehr zurück nach Hause reisen zu wollen. Sein Zu Hause würde nun Tanaris sein. Da Becci aber die Kinder nicht einfach in er Wüste aufziehen wollte, wo so viele Gefahren lauerten packte sie schweren Herzens die Sachen der drei und verließ Chriz. Nun haben die drei die Reise nach Sturmwind zurück gut überstanden und leben sich wieder in der alten Heimat ein und haben sogar einen alten Freund von Becci wiedergetroffen. thumb|center|400px Wie es weitergeht....? Weiß nur die Zukunft. center|315px|Logo